Wellbore position accuracy ensures successful drilling at a drilling site to a geological target, such as an underground reservoir of fluids including oil. Magnetic surveying of the area near the drilling site may improve an operator's ability to safely reach the geological target. One conventional technique is to use a model of Earth's magnetic field to calculate wellbore position. For example, the International Geomagnetic Reference Field (IGRF) has been used as magnetic models. However, these magnetic models are not accurate enough to provide detailed magnetic information for a particular localized area near a drilling site. For example, in the presence of solar activity, these geomagnetic models are unable to provide accurate localized magnetic field values around the world.